Reporter's words taken to heart
by slyfox101
Summary: Brittany recently heard a story by a snooty 'reporter' that her and her sisters' style was based off of Alvin's because the girls liked the boys so much. Brittany takes it to heart as she changes her entire personality in order to fool herself into thinking she never was in love with Alvin. As her family watches their sweet friend turn into a monster, will Alvin be able to stop it?


_Brrrrrrrrrrrring!_

Alvin overreacted to the alarm while the other chipmuncks stretched and rubbed the sleepy from their eyes. Theodore quickly hit the snooze button.

"Oh, alarm! Why do you hate me so?"Alvin jumped from his bed to face the clock. He pointed a finger at the clock. "I will win one of the days! I will sleep without even waking up!"

"Redundant much?"

Alvin turned to Brittany, who was in her cozy pink and white polka dotted pjs and in bed. Her hair was a mess, because she had just woken up. He got fake mad. "Stay out of this, Brittany! I'm trying to be mad at the alarm! Why don't you brush your fur or something!" The alarm rang again while his guard was down. His fur bristled and he jumped onto Brittany's bed in shock.

"Get off of me Alvin!"

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it, huh?" He pretended as though he had not just landed on his crush. Although, he was blushing a little. He jumped from Brittany's bed and acted like he was in a kick boxing ring with the clock.

Brittany rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, Alvin! Everyone else is at breakfast" Brittany gestured around the now empty room. "And I'm hungry!"

"Who even asked you to stick around?"

Brittany jumped down and got into Alvin's face. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

Alvin yelled, "Maybe I am!" He was, indeed, trying to pick a fight. But, only to distract himself from the way his heart was beating from being so close to Brittany.

They bickered all the way to the table. All the other chipmunks had gotten dressed and were eating breakfast. The T.V. was turned onto a talk show, staring Riley DancinQuinn, that was doing a story on The Chipmunks which Dave was watching from the couch.

"Ugh! This girl is awful!" He was about to change the channel when Brittany screeched, "Step away from the remote and no one gets hurt! I need to see what the world thinks of me!" Dave slowly backed away from the remote. Brittany turned to the tv, looking at her hero. Riley DancinQuinn was her hero! Her skin was flawless, and she was so beautiful! And she ruined careers; Brittany's hero!

_"...And while Alvin and the Chipmunks are doing great in the entertainment business, their love life has not been going so well."_

As Dave realized what had been said and tried to grab the remote to turn off the tv, but Brittany beat him to it. And instead of turning it off, she turned it up, wanting to hear about Alvin's love life.

_"Alvin and the chipmunks aren't aware that their lackeys, The Chippettes, are their biggest fans. Even though the girls desperately hang out with those guys all the time. They even based their style off of them!" DancinQuinn laughed. "If the guys would only just-"_

Dave quickly turned off the tv and covered it with a blanket.

Brittany was mad. "What!? Lackeys?! _Lackeys_?!"

Alvin smiled demonically. "You do you hang out with us a lot...I wouldn't be surprised if you had a hidden altar of me hidden somewhere."

"I hang out with you because-because we're friends! And an altar, Alvin? Really?"

"You're not denying it!" Sang Alvin.

"In your dreams, Seville! You are my _friend_!" The other chipmunks and Dave shuddered in fear. She only called Alvin 'Seville' when she was really angry.

But Alvin didn't notice. "Yeah, you're a friend who will even join me in doing all of my stunts. Remember the potato incident?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"What is with you and always staying with me when I'm doing something stupid?! Tou must really like me if you were willing to try sky diving with me."

"Maybe I should stop if it's not getting me anywhere!"

Alvin took a second to think. "...I have no idea what this is about anymore." He tried to get Brittany to smile by looking at her with his Alvin charm. "Oh, come on, Britt! I was only kidding!"

It didn't work. Brittany turned pink in anger, crossed her arms and looked away from him.

The other chipmunks looked at each other, sensing that Brittany was even angrier than usual. Alvin finally sensed it too.

"Hey, Brit? I'm sorry, okay? You can hang out with me as often as you want, as long as you don't mind joining me in stupidity."

His humor was not helping. Brittany turned redder in anger. "Your ego is so huge, you wouldn't know compassion if it bit you on the nose!"

"Um..." Said Simon."If compassion bit him on the nose, that wouldn't be compassion-"

Brittany glared at him, her face asking if he really wanted to go there. He, wisely, finished his cereal and ran to the car. The other chipmunks quickly followed.

"Alvin!" Said Dave, putting on his jacket. "Grab Brittany and let's move! We're going to be late!" He grabbed the keys and headed out the door. He stuck his head back in. "Oh, and don't forget we have a concert tonight." He ran to the car.

Brittany became even more infuriated. "Did Dave just group me with you?"

"Uh, no. He just wants us to hurry and-"

"Well, you can just tell Dave I have a ride to school today." Brittany stalked off to her room, madder than Dave could ever be at Alvin.

Alvin ran to the car, on all fours. Brittany watched from the window. The car started and Alvin jumped to the back of the car window and, as the car moved out of the driveway, looked back at the house. Brittany and him locked eyes, something tingly and good feeling passing between it. Brittany broke the connection, looking away. Clouds had started to form. Literally and metaphorically.

"Great..." Brittany, in fact, did not have a ride. She had been planning on walking to school and being a small chipmunk, it would've been a stretch, even without the rain.

She looked into the mirror at her messy pony tail and pink polka dotted pjs and saw that Riley DancinQuinn was right. She imagined her normal clothes on and saw Eleanor's and Jeanette's clothes and compared them to the boys' style. She gasped and suddenly decided that she didn't care that she was going to be late. She realized they had copied their heroes. When Ian had gone shopping with them the day before their first day of school, the girls had fallen in love with these outfits.

And now, Brittany found out why. The outfits were _totally_ based on their crushes.

The girls _were_ hopelessly in love with the Chipmunks, only to get awkward friendship or, in Brittany's case, only got a bunch of bad jokes thrown at her.

And the world had seen, and now, Brittany saw.

She had embarrassed herself from the moment that she had first stared into Alvin's eyes. She had looked into his eyes for a moment too long, then the next time they had seen each other, Brittany had accidentally kissed him and had ended up on the floor with food all over her.

That must have been when it started.

But no more!

Brittany was her own person and was going to show it.

She pulled her pony tail out and let her fur fall around her face, in a bobbed hairstyle. She grabbed her hairbrush and fixed her fur so it shined in the light. She realized that even more change was needed. She grabbed some black hair dye from the back of her cabinet of hair supplies. As she dyed a big black streak inti her hair, she noticed all the other hair supplies that she used. She realized that she spent more time on her hair than Alvin did, which isn't saying much, but Alvin obviously was the reason that she had spent so much time on her hair. She tossed all the hair supplies into the trash, except for the black hair dye.

She threw off her pjs, wrapped herself and her fur into towels, and walked to her closet. She opened the colossal closet and all she saw was pink. Pink was notoriously close to red, and Brittany was trying to avoid being anything like Alvin.

She looked through her closet to find something, anything, that wasn't pink. She went through her entire closet looking for any other color. She finally succumbed and headed to the one place she would only go if she was desperate; The Bad Gifts Pile, which she stored underneath last season's fashions.

The Bad Gift Pile was a pile in which every outfit that was not pink went. (All she asked for for Christmas and her birthday was clothes.) Some relatives just never got the fact that Brittany loves pink!

... Loved.

But apparently, some great aunts had great fashion choices. As she looked through the pile, she realized that her family and friends must have thought carefully of her when picking this stuff out. She made a mental note to herself to write formal apologies to everyone who ever gave her anything. Now that she wasn't as picky, she has enough clothes from the bad pile to refill her entire closet.

She picked a black and white outfit, as opposed to her usual would-be-perfect pink color. She had a black, strapless dress. She had a white vest with a sparkly heart over her heart. She also had a white fedora with a black trim and a heart on the side.

"I can keep sparkles and jewels because _Seville_ hates anything shiny and sparkly and pretty." She said 'Seville' with as much venom as her beautiful voice could muster.

She pulled the towel from her fur as she headed to the bathroom. The thick black streak shined so beautifully, it almost winked at her in the mirror. Brittany grinned and suddenly thought that she wanted to do something to her eyes color. But just before she put the green eye contacts in, she noticed that she had really pretty eyes, so she put it down.

Admittedly, once Alvin had told her that her eyes were beautiful, but she didn't want to remember that moment.

One look at the pouring rain outside and Brittany decided that she really did want a ride. She decides to grab the toy motorcycle kept in the garage.

The only thing that Alvin and her would ever have in common again.

* * *

_At the school, an hour later_

"Alvin!"

Jeanette and Eleanor tried to run to the Chipmunks, but they had to swerve and dip through the crowd of larger students. They narrowly avoided a bag that someone had thrown. Simon ran through the crowd and grabbed Jeanette's paw and guided the two through the crowd without anyone being majorly injured.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Said Alvin, acting as though the girls had not just narrowly avoided death.

"Alvin, Brittany...wasn't in...first hour!" Shouted Eleanor, breathlessly, so she could've been heard over the noise in the hallway. "Are you sure she had a ride to school today?"

"She told me to tell Dave that she did!"

Jeanette sighed while Eleanor _tsk_ed.

"What?"

"The way you worded that," said Jeanette slowly,"It sounded like she asked you to lie." The hallway quieted down as everyone was headed to class.

"Um... She was kind of mad earlier... Maybe she needed space."

They heard a door open and close around the front office. And the revving of a motorcycle. A small motorcycle jumped onto the banister at the bottom of the stairway. It climbed up the banister, swerved at the turned, and jumped up high when it reached the end of the banister.

Jeanette and Eleanor shouted "Brittany!" And ran for the stairwell.

It was indeed Brittany. As soon as the girls hopped onto to the banister of the stairwell and saw her, they froze in shock. She took off her helmet to reveal her hat and her hair down with the black stripe. And wearing something that was not anything like her usual pink outfit.

"Br-Brittany?" Asked Jeanette, wondering if this chipmunk was really her sister.

"Yeah?"

She was dripping wet. She took her hat off to shake her fur out. Her sisters couldn't stop staring.

"Y-you never liked your hair down before! And, where's your eyeliner or your normal clothes?"

Brittany flared up again. "Normal?! Why do I need to have normal clothes, when I could change how the world sees me?! All the world sees me as is Alvin love sick lackey! I maybe sick of love, but I am nobody's lackey!"

Alvin and the others slowly walked over, overhearing what the girls had said.

"Britt! You're not my lack- Whoa." Alvin did a double take on Brittany. "Wow."

"You hesitated!"

"N-no I didn't!"

"Brittany... Did you do something different with your hair?" Asked Simon, trying to lighten up her mood, since you could practically see steam coming out of Brittany's ears.

Alvin couldn't get out of his stupor long enough to save himself.

"You are the world's most annoying male in the history of all things! So I just had to get away from you for a while."

Alvin jumped out of his silent stance and pretended to ponder this. "So... I'm not annoying in the future Mars?"

"Aargh!" Brittany threw her hands up in anger. "I'll see you girls in-" she remembered she was mad at them too. "Um... Theodore! You're the only one not currently annoying me, so see you in class. I'll save you a seat." And with a cold glare to Alvin, she was off to class.

Simon face palmed. His brother was so stupid sometimes.

* * *

In class, Brittany had started a conversation with the new boy, who was hotter than a million suns. When Alvin and the other chipmunks came in, she glared at him with gusto.

She patted a seat she had saved for Theodore. Theodore glanced at his brothers and walked over to her.

"What is going on with her?" Whispered Alvin to Simon. "I'm worried."

Brittany overheard the first part. She glared at him and talked loudly to Theodore, "Isn't Alvin really annoying? He thinks that something's wrong."

"Not all the time."

Brittany laughed and said,"Go sit by him if he's so not annoying."

"All right class!" Said their English teacher, Miss Portly. "Does everyone have their reading books?"

It was Thursday, the weekly reading day. The new boy, West, was excused for not having a book. However, Brittany had to deal with the drama of yet another teacher yelling at her.

"Brittany," Said Miss Portly through gritted teeth, preparing for the battle with her second least productive student. "Where is your book?"

"Ugh. Miss Portly, we go through this every week and I-" she stopped abruptly, looking at Alvin, Miss Portly's number one least productive student. He never had a book either. And she was trying to avoid being anything like Alvin. "And I am going to go get one now at the library, if that's okay with you."

The whole class gasped, including Miss Portly. "Of-of course that's okay."

Brittany smiled at the teacher, grabbed a library pass and practically ran to the library.

Miss Portly stood in shock for five more minutes before clearing her throat to prepare to yell at her worst student ever. But he was too busy wondering what had happened to his best friend.

* * *

When Brittany finally found the library (she had never been to the library before), she gasped from how huge the library was.

The librarian shushed her, in a quiet, gentle matter. Brittany stared at her a moment. She had always stereotyped librarians as old ladies who were loud and spitty when they shushes. But she was a beautiful lady who looked like she was right out of college.

Brittany shyly waved at the librarian and ran to the shelves. She climbed onto them and ran up and down them. She was overcome with all of the books. She used to love reading, before she and her sisters had traveled through mail to get to fame. Then she kind of didn't have time to read.

The librarian smiled at her and gestured her to come over.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

Brittany jumped onto the librarian's desk. "To the school, no. To the library, yes."

"Ah. What made you change your mind from ignoring the library?"

Brittany couldn't stop the words from coming out. "Well, I'm trying to avoid this guy I like... USED to like. Plus, he never ever went to the library and I'm trying to become less like him Because apparently the world thinks that I'm a lackey for him and that I based my style off of him."

The librarian stared at her. "Wow. This all sounds very familiar." She snapped her fingers. "Wait there. I have the perfect book for you." She turned around and went into the back room.

When she came back, she had a book in hand with a bookmark in it.

"It's called, _'Getting Over Garrett Delaney.'_ It's a great book and sounds a lot like your story right now."

"It sounds good so far." She reached for the book.

The librarian _tsk_ed and pulled the book away. "You should never judge a book by its cover. Rule number one in the library. Or in the world. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Please be careful with this book." She handed the book over.

Brittany's ears folded down. "Um... I don't have my library card any more." She remembered how she had laughed when she first got her library card and thrown it away.

"Oh, no big deal. This is my copy; the library doesn't have a copy yet, so I'm going to let you borrow it. I'll get you another library card asap."

"Oh! Thank you, miss..."

"Debrah. But people just call me all sorts of nicknames. I award the one with the most originality with my friendship."

"How about... Da Bombera?"

"Not original. But you're now my friend anyway."

"Thanks again!"

"Any time!"

When Brittany opened the door to her English classroom, Miss Portly was furious. "It does not take that long to get a book from the library, Miss Miller!"

"My apologies Miss Portly. I could not find the library at first, because I has never been before."

"Show me some proof that you've been to the library."

Brittany brought out the book that the Deborah had lent her.

Miss Portly was in shock; She had never seen Brittany glance at book before, let alone actually plan on starting to read one. "Duh-um... Uh."

Miss Portly stuttered until the bell rang. For the first time in forever no one rushed to leave the class room, everyone was too in shock.

* * *

Brittany, as usual, was surrounded by people when school let out. However, the crowd was larger than usual, as the rumors about her spread very fast.

When Dave showed up to pick everyone up, he couldn't find a parking spot because of all the news vans.

"What's with all the news vans...? ALVIN!"

When he finally got a parking spot and ran to get the chipmunks, he stopped to see what everyone was gathered around. The news reporters were all huddled around Brittany, who usually would be soaking up the attention, but she was just ignoring the reporters as she walked to her motorcycle. The school had made her move her transportation to where everyone else had to put their cars.

"Brittany, why the sudden rebellion?"

"Why are you changing your color from pink to black and white?"

"Did you see what Riley DancinQuinn said about you earlier today?"

Brittany glared at that last reporter as she hopped onto her bike.

"Aren't you going to wait for Alvin to drive you home?"

Brittany glared again. "I am not defined by males. I am an independent female, and can drive myself home." And with that, she pulled her helmet over her head and hat and revved up her ride. She quickly pulled out of her mini parking spot and sped across to the street. The reporters ran to their vans to follow her.

Dave had seen the whole thing and ran to find he other chipmunks so they could quickly follow Brittany and get her out of the situation.

* * *

Alvin knew exactly where to find Brittany, since she had apparently turned into the opposite of what she normally was.

The school library.

She would've shaken the reporters off by leaving the motorcycle at a gas station and hitch a ride back to the school.

Alvin rushed to the library, knowing where to go only because Simon gave him directions.

When he got there, he found Brittany reading by the window.

She had almost finished the book, and Alvin decided to surprise her. He snuck up slowly while she was distracted. When he got close enough, he poked her in her ticklish spot; her ribs.

She yelped, only to get shushed by Alvin.

"Shh! We are in a library, young lady!" He smiled at Brittany, foolishly letting his guard down.

She was still angry. "Alvin! She just had her dream come true! Let me finish my book!"

Alvin gasped. "Who are you and what have you done to my Britt?"

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically. She opened her book, only to close it as she realized what Alvin had said.

"Did you just say '_my_ Britt'?"

"N-no way! Psh."

"You did!" She started to melt inwardly as she realized what it meant. But then she remembered what the reporter said. "You- you do think that I'm your lackey!"

And with that sentence, she broke both her heart and Alvin's.

"No, I don't Britt."

"Seville," She had tears in her eyes. "You just confirmed all of my suspicions! I hate you Alvin!" She ran from the library, leaving a very hurt and confused Alvin behind.

Deborah waved him over. "So, you must be the famous Alvin Seville. Brittany accidentally told me all about you."

"She did?"

"Yup. Do yourself a favor and don't believe that nonsense that she hates you. More than likely, the opposite is true."

Alvin looked confused, then happy, then sad. "But it looked like she really does hate me..."

"That's just her brain talking. Those words weren't from the heart. If they were, she probably wouldn't have been crying. Those tears were a message from her heart, saying it wasn't true."

Alvin stared at Deborah. "How do you read people so easily?"

Deborah smiled. "I practice a lot. The perfect place to try and read people is at a high school library. But this is about you. Don't let those ugly words get to you, okay?"

Alvin took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Now, go find your crush."

Alvin blushed and ran out the door, adding Deborah to the list of people he looked up to.

* * *

_Hours later_

"We have to go to the concert soon." Said Dave from the front seat. Theodore had fallen asleep with his head in Eleanor's lap. Simon was starting to get tired too, but was afraid that if he fell asleep, his head would end up on Jeanette's shoulder, making things even more awkward than before.

Alvin was the only one who was fully awake, eyes peeled on the streets for any sign of Brittany.

Jeanette yawned while Eleanor wiped a tear from her eye. "N-no! We can't perform without Brittany!"

"Girls, please calm down. Brittany would never miss a concert!"

"But Dave, that was before this morning! She seems...different today." Alvin decided not to share what had happened earlier. "But... Something's telling me that she will be at the concert."

They rushed to the Staples center, where Taylor Swift was opening for them, instead of how it started out.

"Hey chipmunks!" Called out Taylor Swift to them, as she grabbed her guitar.

"Hey Taylor." Said Alvin.

Taylor did a double-take on Alvin. "Are you okay? You always call me Tay Tay. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"No time to explain. Have you seen Brittany?"

"Yeah. We had a whole conversation earlier about what music we're both going to sing. She wanted to sing one of my songs for when she goes on that one show tomorrow, the one with Riley DancinQuinn?"

"Oh no. What has she gotten herself into?" Alvin ran for the girls dressing room, only to be stopped by the guard.

"Sorry, Mr. Seville. Miss Miller wishes for complete solitude from you until you guys go on."

"But, I need to talk to her!"

"Sorry little buddy. You girls," The guard pointed at Jeannette and Eleanor. "You may come in. Brittany has requested your company."

"Oh. Okay..." Said Jeannette nervously. The two girls walked in to meet their sister while Taylor went onto the stage to start singing. Dave rushed the guys into their own dressing room, Alvin fighting the whole time.

* * *

The girls silently got ready to perform. They were originally planning on wearing sparkly shirts that were their colors, but since Brittany was rebelling against pink, they last minute changed it to dark blue and black colors while the boys changed into black and dark blue. There's a difference.

"Brittany, bit of heads up." Said Dave, sticking his head in. "We WILL talk about your behavior later, alright?"

"Whatever Dave." Said Brittany, straightening her dark blue fedora with the black bow.

"Are you really going to change your whole personality and style because some celebrity thought you were too much like Alvin?" asked Jeanette.

"I'm nothing like Seville. I was like that because I liked him."

"You were like that before you ever even heard about Alvin!"

"Pfft. Yeah right."

"You were!"

"No, I wasn't." said Brittany, coldly. "The evidence is too overwhelming to be fake."

"One reporter's opinion?"

"AND this book that the librarian gave me!" She pointed at the book she had just finished earlier that day.

Jeannette eyed the book. "Oh, I love that book! But that's not you at all! You and Alvin get along so well because you legitimately love the stuff that he does! Minus the sports and fashionista thing you had going on..."

"And Brittany, why are you so against the color pink all of a sudden?" Asked Eleanor, "You used to love it, just yesterday!"

"I'm showing my independence, that I'm perfectly capable of living without Alvin in my life. Alvin's color is red, and pink is too close to red in my opinion."

"But, you're going on a show with him right now, so you do kind of need him-OW!" Jeannette rubbed her elbow and glared at Eleanor who had just pinched her.

Brittany sighed as she finished brushing her fur. "I'm aware. Which is why this is my last concert."

Eleanor spit out her juice that she had just taken a sip of. "What?!" both of Brittany's sisters cried at once.

"B-but Brittany-"

"Chippettes!" said the guard,"You're on."

Brittany took a deep breath and led her sisters to the stage, for the last time.

The crowd welcomed them warmly, and they waved back. Brittany wanted to make this the best concert ever.

"Are you ready to rock?" She yelled. The crowd roared.

"I said, 'Are you ready to ROCK!?'" The crowd roared even louder.

"All right!"

The music started and the girls started their crazy dance moves and their singing.

When they finished Party Rock Anthem, the Chipmunks finally showed up. Alvin came into position behind Brittany as the crowd roared their approval of the song just sung.

"Are you okay, Britt?" He whispered, moving his mike away from his mouth.

Brittany ignored him. But held him close in the next number. She had to be sure that the world didn't know anything was wrong until the next day.

* * *

After the concert, Brittany brought her bike to the limo, threw it into the trunk, and got into the car before the others had even left the building.

All of the Chipmunk fans gathered around the limo, hoping to get a glimpse of their heroine. But Brittany was small and the windows were tinted.

Brittany fell asleep waiting for everyone, curled up into a ball in the corner of the seat.

When Alvin finally broke free of the sea of fans, he slammed the door shut, waking up Brittany. Brittany took note of how awful he looked; His outfit was torn, he had a couple of bruises, and he was panting.

When Alvin noticed Brittany in the corner, he grinned at her. "Those dans are getting crazier by the day!" He joked.

Brittany turned away and pretended to fall asleep, just so he would stop talking.

He didn't. He sat down a couple inches away from her and kept chatting on. "You're asleep now, right?" When he got no response, he plowed on, "Good. I have a lot on my chest I would like to get off without you awake." He cleared his throat. Swallowed three times, looked out the window many times to ensure that the others would be a while and procrastinated until Brittany wanted to scream "GET ON WITH IT!" And then realized she probably didn't want to know what was on Alvin's mind. But before she could fake waking up, he had continued.

"Do you remember when we first saw each other? We stared at each other for a little while, until that kid blocked our view and you pulled your sisters away." Alvin smiled at the memory. "I'll bet that if that kid hadn't interrupted, we would've gone on staring until Dave came to get us." He chuckled quietly. "You know why I think that?"

Brittany thought for a minute and decided she really didn't want to hear, but her fast paced heart beat distracted her from doing anything.

"It was love at first sight."

Brittany's mouth opened in shock, but somehow she managed to keep her charade up.

"Ever since that first day, you're all I ever really thought of. Every stupid stunt was done just to impress you. Every heartfelt song was sung just for you." Alvin got up and started pacing on the seat. "I still remember that one day when you accidentally kissed me. You actually made me get flustered." Alvin grinned, remembering.

_"Let's see... What else am I in the mood for?" She opened her mouth to tell the lunch lady something but Alvin interrupted by jumping onto her tray and said, "How about a bit of friendly advice; Courtesy of me!"_

_Brittany turned away and said, "No thanks." But she glanced back as the person before her pushed Brittany' tray along the metal rack._

_"Grapes please." She told the lunch lady, and moved back so that the grapes could be put onto her tray. But when she moved back, she bumped into Alvin and quickly tried move away, but as she spun around, their lips touched for less than a millisecond. Everything went downhill from that. Brittany jumped away from him and muttered "Excuse me." And breathlessly said "Phew."_

_Alvin, a bit flustered at first as he tried to warn her about Ian. But he got over it when he was describing what Ian was like._

_Words were exchanged, and Brittany ended up with food all over her and the floor._

Alvin winced as he remembered that last part. "I'm sorry you ended up on the floor and got laughed at, but that's one of my favorite memories."

_Gee, thanks._ Thought Brittany.

"That kiss made me think about you even more. When we went on that cruise ship, I went to the casino to try and get you jealous. Didn't quite work out the way I planned. But I still ended up impressing you with that kite, right?" Alvin glanced at the 'sleeping' chipmunk and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah right. That stunt ended up with us stuck on that island for a while, where Simon was bit by that spider that made his whole personality change and you showed me up in building a suitable house for us." Alvin laughed again.

"I'm sure that if you were awake right now, you'd be rubbing it into my face about how much better your house was than mine." Brittany was biting her tongue so hard she almost tasted blood. "But I have more I need to get off my chest." He walked over closer to Brittany and sat down next to her. He casually and seemingly absentmindedly, started stroking her fur. Her fur bristled a bit, but she managed to keep it subtle enough so Alvin didn't get suspicious.

"I have slipped so many times that I'm not even sure you don't know that I really like you. I said how much I loved your eyes that one Halloween when you were thinking of getting colored contacts so you fairy costume would be more out of this world. I said that you already had the most out of this world eyes. You acted like you didn't hear me, but you decided not to wear contacts after all.

"You really do have the most beautiful eyes." Alvin smiled again. "You are one amazing chipmunk and I know you don't really hate me. If you hated me so much, you would've just called me 'Seville' in the library."

Brittany couldn't hear what he was doing but as soon as she was about to open her eyes and find out, she felt lips on hers. Almost immediately after, Alvin jumped away because the limo door opened.

Now, Brittany resolution crumbled and she would have to figure out what exactly she wanted to do tomorrow, when she went onto Riley DancinQuinn's show.

* * *

When the limo arrived home, every chipmunk went to bed, except for Brittany, who Dave called to the living room to talk.

"Brittany, why would you dye your fur without consulting me, first?"

Brittany hadn't expected this. "I'm sorry, Dave. I just, fell in love with the color."

Dave sighed and let Brittany off with a warning, assuming that teenagers will be teenagers.

As Brittany got into bed, she purposely looked away from Alvin's bed as she climbed into bed.

And that's when she got the inspiration for what she would do tomorrow.

* * *

At the studio where Riley DancinQuinn worked, Brittany was getting ready to do her interview with her, preparing for the worst. The others had stayed at home to give moral support because Theodore had caught a sudden sickness and they were tending to him.

The stage manager came in. "Brittany! Big fan, big fan!" He held out his hand and gently shook her paw. "How are you, Sweetie? We have all the refreshments you could possibly think of if you want anything."

"Oh. Just water for me please."

"Sparkling? Mountain? Sewer?"

Brittany leaned away from him at that last one.

"You wouldn't believe how many celebrities want to drink that."

"Just normal water you could buy in a water bottle at Walmart."

"All right!" He walked to the door and shouted for someone to get Brittany some water. He looked back at her and smiled.

The director stuck his head in.

"We're on in five..." He said.

Brittany quickly took off for the interview room, which was ridiculously white.

"Four..."

Brittany hopped up onto the giant comfy chair that the interviewees sat in.

"Three, two..." He held up one hand and pointed at Riley who had been hidden because her swivel chair was facing the other direction. Brittany almost gasped when she turned around and faced the camera. Her teeth were blinding, as was her white blond hair and pasty skin. He fingernails looked like claws and her eyes were too cold looking. The camera really did make her look different. As Brittany was skimmed over by her, she already felt inferior.

"Welcome, everyone!" The fake audience thundered their applause. The T.V. Company obviously didn't want anyone to see what Riley was really like.

"Today, we have a very special guest star. Number one lackey of the number one chipmunk AlvinSeville, please welcome, Brittany Miller!"

Brittany gritted her teeth through the insults and smiled and waved at the cameras. She was very cool under pressure, so she was going to be a tough opponent for Riley to beat.

"Hello."

"So, tell us Brittany," said Riley, frigid eyes gleaming, "What does it feel like to be shadowed by the greatest group in the world, Alvin and the chipmunks?"

Brittany noticed that she had sharp fangs.

* * *

"She is not going to go easy on these questions, is she?" Said Dave, as he brought chicken soup to Theodore.

"Nope. But Brittany is not going to give her answers that she can work with either." Said Alvin as he watched the show.

Theodore had been moved to the living room so he could watch the show while still resting. Everyone else was hoping that Brittany wouldn't mess up on the show where many careers were ruined before.

Brittany but her lip, thinking about the question and her answer carefully but swiftly. She flashed a smile at Riley and said,"We are all one big happy musical family. Have you done your research? We only do things together."

Riley didn't let that get her down. "My sources tell me that Alvin and the chipmunks have far more fans then you do."

Brittany laughed. "Well, of course they do! They've been around longer than we have!"

Riley tried a new tactic. "How does it feel to have the whole world know that your just a lackey for Alvin?"

"Pretty good."

Riley was taken by surprise. "What? Could you please elaborate."

"I could, but will I?"

"Oh, silly me." said Riley through gritted teeth. "_Would_ you please elaborate?"

"Certainly DancinQuinn. Since the whole world knows that I'm Alvin's 'lackey' thanks to you, I'm free to change their views and exploit you."

Riley turned red in anger but kept her cool. "Well, then. The whole world wants to know; Do you like Alvin Seville?"

Brittany looked at the floor for a second, then smirked. "This song will reveal all." She got off the comfy chair and walked over to the stage area, where the stage manager had put a special chipmunk sized headset for Brittany.

She grabbed the headset, put it on, and said "Hit it boys!"

(Red by Taylor Swift)

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
In burning red  
Burning, it was red_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head  
Comes back to me, burning red  
Yeah, yeah_

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

She smiled at the camera. "Alvin," she said straight into the camera,"Being with you is red. And I can't give that up. I love you." The fake audience awwed and applauded all at once. Riley glared off to the side, probably to the sound tech guy. Brittany laughed. "With you, red is both love and aggravation!" The fake audience laughed and Riley glared again in the general area of the wings.

"Well, Brittany. I'm sure that he'll date you out of pity at least now." The fake audience gasped. "That song was... Not the best songs ever heard on this show, but maybe you'll get some record producers chasing Alvin."

The fake audience booed majorly. Some trash was thrown at Riley and she ducked away, cursing on national television, making many shocked mothers turn off their screens.

Riley lost her cool. "Deborah! You are so fired!"

And there, just beyond the cameras, was Deborah, with a headset on her head, throwing trash at Riley.

"Good! It was worth it. No one messes with one of my friends!"

Riley ran off to go make apologies before the show was over. Deborah and Brittany stood in front of the cameras.

Brittany said,"If any of you still want to watch Riley DancinQuinn, you must be crazy. But, if you do, I won't care. Because I am never watching this show, again!"

And with that, the cameras turned off and the show went to a cat food commercial.

Alvin couldn't stop staring at the screen. "She loves me..." He whispered. Then he grinned. "She loves me!" He kept saying it louder and louder. He went outside and yelled it to the rooftops. "She loves me!"

* * *

When Brittany got home, a surprise was waiting for her. When the front door opened, Alvin rushed out, lifted her up and spun around, happiest he'd ever been before. Brittany laughed and Alvin put her down and kissed her on the lips.

When they pulled apart, Brittany put her head on his chest and whispered, "Our third kiss..."

Alvin took a second to count. "How did you- You were awake?!"

Brittany smiled. "Yup."

Alvin smiled and shook his head.

"By the way, you admitted first, so I win." Said Brittany smugly as she walked into the house.

"Nu-uh! You were first to announce it publicly so I win!"

"Mine was a far more romantic way of saying that I love you! So I win!"

They bickered all the way inside.

* * *

**Any major totally annoying errors that are bugging you? Please let me know! And like most authors on FanFiction, I really like reviews.**


End file.
